cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ordo Verde
|- |align="center" style="background-color:green;" colspan="2"| OV Motto: GOGOGOGOGOGO |- |align="center" style="background-color:lightgreen;" colspan="2"|'Information' |- |style="background:lightgrey;"|'Team Color' |Green |- |style="background:lightgrey;"|'Founded' |30 September 2008 |- |style="background:lightgrey;"|'IRC Channel' |#OV on Coldfront |- |style="background:lightgrey;"|'In-Game Stats' |Stats |- |align="center" style="background-color:lightgreen;" colspan="2"|'Government' |- |- |style="background:lightgrey;"|'Foreign Affairs' | * Minister: Michael the Squirrel |- |style="background:lightgrey;"|'Internal Affairs' | * Minister: Jamanada'' |- |style="background:lightgrey;"|'Defence''' | * Minister: Petar the 5th |- |align="center" style="background-color:lightgreen;" colspan="2"|'International Relations ' |- |align="center" style="background:lightgrey;"|'Optional Defense Pact (ODP)' | * - GGA * - SLCB |- |align="center" style="background:lightgrey;"|'Mutual Defense/Optional Aggression Pact (MDoAP)' | * - Vanguard * - GUN |- |align="center" style="background:lightgrey;"|'Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact (MADP)' | * - Viridian Entente (2nd) * - GOD |- |align="center" style="background:lightgrey;"|'Treaty Block ' | * - United Jungle Accords |- |align="center" style="background-color:lightgreen;" colspan="2"|'Links ' |- |align="center" style="background:lightgrey;"|'Ordo Verde ' | * OV Forums * Member Sign-up * Diplomat Sign-up |- |align="center" style="background:lightgrey;"|'Cybernations ' | * Cybernations * Cybernations Forums |} Introduction Ordo Verde came into making when the Jade Confederacy and Ordo Recolitus merged on 30 September 2008 The Charter Section I: Membership Article One - Admission To apply for Ordo Verde membership, a nation must supply the following information and any other information requested by the Minister of Internal Affairs and/or their Deputy: - Nation Name - Ruler Name - Previous alliance membership history - Explanation of ongoing wars - Explanation of active aid agreements Upon receiving the information listed above, the nation and ruler in question will be admitted into Ordo Verde at the discretion of the Minister of Internal Affairs and/or their Deputy. Article Two - Membership By gaining admission into Ordo Verde, member nations agree to be bound by this Charter and the orders of the Council. Members found to be in violation of this charter may be subject to immediate disciplinary action up to and including removal from the ranks of membership. Member nations may not hold membership in any alliance except Ordo Verde. Aid is given to members in accordance to the "Aid Rules" posted in the Ordo Verde bank. Section II: Government Article One - Council The Council of Ordo Verde shall be comprised of the three chief executive ministers of Ordo Verde, and shall possess executive power within the alliance. Each Council Member shares the same power as the other two. A unanimous vote is required for all movements within the Council. The Council members also will hold the following positions: - Minister of Foreign Operations - Minister of Internal Affairs - Minister of Defense Article Two - Senate The Senate of Ordo Verde will be comprised of up to, but not more then, five members, and will consist of the Ministry’s Deputy and two members elected from the general membership. The role of the Senate will be to advise the Council, propose motions and treaties, and provide support to the membership of Ordo Verde. Senatorial members have full authority over all members except members of Council. • Article Two: Subsection One - Elections for Senators will be held once every two months on the first of the month, and will be decided by the majority vote of the membership of Ordo Verde. • Article Two: Subsection Two - The Senate may, by unanimous vote only, introduce a motion to remove and replace a Council Member from office. If such a motion is put forth, the General Membership of Ordo Verde must vote 90% in favor for said motion to be executed. This Subsection may not be invoked while the alliance is at a state of war. Article Three - Powers of Council The Council has authoritative powers over all members of Ordo Verde. A majority vote is required on any issue of great importance. This includes, but is not limited to: - Declaration of War - Expulsion of Members - Ratification of Treaties - Appointment of Ministers - Acceptance of Peace Terms - Removal of Ministers from office - Removal of Council Members from office • Article Three: Subsection One - A declaration of War must be ratified by a unanimous Council vote. • Article Three: Subsection Two - The removal of a Council member from office must be ratified by a majority of 2/3rds of Council Members, as well as a majority vote of 3/5ths of Senate. Section III: Ministries Article One - Foreign Ministry - The Foreign Ministry shall be governed by the Minister of Foreign Operations, and shall be comprised of the Minister, a deputy, and whatever structure and staff the Minister deems necessary for the betterment of the alliance. It is the duty of the Foreign Operations Ministry to maintain relations with those nations and alliances warranting interaction with Ordo Verde, and to manage, through diplomatic channels, the external unarmed affairs of the alliance. Article Two - Internal Ministry - The Internal Ministry shall be governed by the Minister of Internal Affairs, and shall be comprised of the Minister, a deputy, and whatever structure and staff the Minister deems necessary for the betterment of the alliance. It is the duty of the Internal Ministry to manage the process of gaining membership into Ordo Verde. - The internal ministry is also responsible for the management of alliance finances, including, but not limited to; technology sales, growth management, foreign aid, wealth distribution. In the time of war, jurisdiction in financial matters will defer to the Minister of Defense. - Additionally, the Internal Ministry is responsible for organizing and securing stable resource trading partners for alliance members. Article Three - Defense Ministry - The Defense Ministry shall be governed by the Minister of Defense, and shall be comprised of the Minister, a deputy, and whatever structure and staff the Minister deems necessary for the betterment of the alliance. It is the duty of the Defense Ministry to have the alliance sufficiently prepared for military engagements, both offensive and defensive, known and unknown. The Defense Ministry shall manage all armed matters of the alliance. Article Four - Promotion and Succession - Ministers have complete control of their departments, and may promote or demote members at their will, with the betterment of the alliance in mind. - When a Minister leaves office for any reason, the new minister will be elected by the Council with a 2/3rds majority. However, if desired, a Minister can be chosen from among the Senate or general membership as long as the said member is proposed by the previous Minister and is ratified by a 2/3rds vote of the Council. Article Five - Minister Review. - Ministers shall serve three month terms, at the end of which their ability to continue as a Minister will be put before the general membership, requiring a majority vote (receiving greater than 50% of the total votes) in order to continue in their position. - If a minister is voted out of office, he or she may recommend a replacement, at which point a unanimous vote must be reached by the remainder of Council. If there is no recommendation by the outgoing Minister, the remainder of Council have to appoint a replacement. - All Minister Positions will be reviewed, with the only exception being that the alliance is in a state of war when the review should be held. If this is the case, the Review will take place as soon as it is appropriate and in peace time. If a minister leaves office at a time of war, their deputy will be acting on their behalf until such a time a review is possible. Section IV: Warfare Article One - War - Member nations may only declare war in accordance with the rules, guidelines, and orders set forth by the Minister of Defense and the Council. Any engagement of warfare that deviates from said rules, guidelines, and orders is subject to individual punishment. Nations found in direct violation of the previous within one week of admittance may be subject to immediate removal from the alliance. Article Two - Defense - Member nations are permitted to defend themselves against any offensive military action against their nation, and should expect the full support of their alliance diplomatically, financially, and militarily. Article Three - Nuclear Policy - Ordo Verde has a NO FIRST STRIKE policy in offensive wars. Nuclear weapons can be used in defensive measures and only when at least one member nation has been attacked by a nuclear weapon and upon the unanimous agreement and approval of Council. Section V: Foreign Aid - Member nations may give and receive aid freely, unless barred by a direct order from a Minister, Council Member, or binding agreement. Section VI: Sphere - Ordo Verde is a green team alliance dedicated to the stability of the Sphere. Nations residing on another color may join Ordo Verde only with the direct approval of the Minister of Internal Affairs and/or their Deputy. Section VII: Amendments - Amendments made to this charter must receive a unanimous vote from the Council, and secure a 67% support margin in a general membership vote. Amendments require a minimum discussion period of 24 hours before being put to a vote. Any amendment may be repealed within 36 hours by a 90% majority among the general membership, or a unanimous vote of the Council combined with a 67% majority among the general membership. Expired Treaties Announcements Oct 13 2008 Announcement that Ordo Verde has signed the United Jungle Accords. After only 12 days since our existence, we are moving forward as an alliance, and most importantly together as a team alongside our Green brothers and sisters. (CN Forums Announcment) Oct 27 2008 Announcement of Chief4Real Retirement from Ordo Verde and the Cybernations world. We love you Chief... (CN Forums Announcement) Nov 15 2008 TORN/OV MADP Treaty "TORN4Real" Signed (CN Forums Announcement) Dec 24 2008 Vanguard/OV MDoAP Treaty "ETHICS" Signed (CN Forums Announcement) Dec 30 2008 Ordo Verde Declaration of War on United Socialist Alliance (CN Forums Announcement) Jan 01 2009 Ordo Verde reaches peace to the war with United Socialist Alliance (CN Forums Announcement) Jan 16 2009 * Ordo Verde Charter Updated (CN Forums Announcement) * Ordo Verde and Viridian Entente announce Ivy University (Dual Protectorate Agreement of United Socialist Alliance) (CN Forums Announcement) Feb 10 2009 Ordo Verde signs a 3-way MADP with VE/GOD (CN Forums Announcement) Mar 10 2009 USA announces merger with The International, protectorate treaty expires (CN Forums Announcement) Mar 11 2009 Ordo Verde/SLCB ODP Treaty "The Peace and Friendship Pact" Signed (CN Forums Announcement) Mar 23 2009 TORN/OV MADP Treaty Cancelled (CN Forums Announcement) April 20, 2009 NPO declares war on OV (CN Forums Announcement) Category:Alliances Category:Green team alliances Category:Ordo Verde